Intense Last
Intense [] Last is one of the two lead YouTubers of #TheSquad alongside An Extraordinary Person With No Life TM. Unlike the other members (Except for Killer Memes), his channel has more PG-13 videos due to some cussing. Seasonal Profiles Season 1: Rise to Power Name: Johan Gender: Male Species: Human What describes you: Intelligent, violent, and goofy. Hobbies: Making money, being others, and use of tomorrow's technology. Pet Peeves: I don't have any. Season 2: Bestial Redemption Name: Johan Tyson Gender: Male Species: Human What describes you: Intelligent, violent, and goofy. Hobbies: I like to spy on people, make money, and spend time with mi amigos. Pet Peeves: I don't have any, like last season. What is your claim to appearing: I'm the first person you guys saw. Who do you respect the most: Guesty and Ilo. Who do you respect the least: Anyone that interferes with me. What is your favorite past moment: Meeting my good friends back in the past. Season 3: Bloods Divided Retrieved from Intense's Big Discord Name: Johan "J.T." Tyson Gender: Male Species: Human (Werewolf) What are three words that describe you: Intelligent, violent and humorous. Hobbies: Hunting, making money, spying, and socializing. Pet Peeves: Having my secret exposed. What is your claim to appearing: My two week transformation from last season. It made me the group's badass. Which person do you respect the most: Guesty and Ilo. Which person do you respect the least: Anyone that messes with me. What is your favorite past moment: Evicting Fuse and transforming for the first time. Appearance His Roblox Avatar Intense's Roblox avatar, Johanno_Ironed, wears a denim jacket, black pants, white shoes, steel gauntlets and headphones. He also has brown hair. Personality Intense's personality is very diverse. He has an interest in trolling people, and is smart. He is nice towards all of his friends, but has no qualms for trolling others, wearing jackets, wearing animal ears/tails and using his taunts. Abilities Johan has a wide range of abilities and talents in his abilities, such as easily eliminating his targets in Survivor or Eviction Notice, busting bank heists in Jailbreak unaided by weapons and tasers, cheating death, easily revealing disguises, and easily winning the Picture Perfect and Pattern Platform immunity challenges in Roblox Survivor. Quotes Non-Italicized indicates thoughts. * Should it go high? * There's a storm outside right now. * Bow down! (Taunt) * DAMMIT! You jury are as stupid as hell. * If you say 'T-Series' I am going to be really furious. * Another fact I know: T-rated games can also contain mature content warnings. PUBG is an example, while it is rated T for Teen and contains a mature content warning due to frequent blood and gore. * Oh my God! (Catchphrase) * Did you know that I mostly go undercover during the black markets? * Tommy, you better apologize for trying to boycott me. * What are you kids doing...? * Who is your favorite celebrity with 'Ben' in their first name? Ben Schultz? Ben Schwartz? * D&D? * It's a shooter game, but it's not for kids. (Reference to Halo being rated M for Mature) * I can't talk purrfectly. * YOU SNEAKY MOUSE. * I'm not a kid, you stupid ****h. * Before running into a robbery, shout out your damn names. (Reference to the Leeroy Jenkins viral video) * Everyone in the server, guess what you don't know I'm doing. Ha, JK! You never will! * I really hope he finds the last damn switch. I can't wait. He can't know about my hellish bite mark I had since the cage broke. * Huh... Wait. My eyes changed colors over the past few days? Very strange. They were light green and now they're... yellow? (After realizing he began to slowly transform) * Fuse, you losed! * Do you know where the hell I am? I have no knowledge of this place. * And I hope I'm back to my human form soon. * Socialites like me are richer and more charismatic. * I'm a human being just like you. (One of Johan Tyson's most common lies to others) * Let's see what this badass can do. (Before using a baton) * Freedom might lie this way. * My crap trick worked. * Fool! You can't cure my poison! Before I bit you, I tainted my teeth! * Luckily, I survived that hunter! * Some moron was chasing after me in the sewers. * It's tight in here. * Everyone... SPAM RANDOM SPECIES NAMES! Trivia * He is the only member of #TheSquad to use moderate curse words. * Although he is a Christian, he doesn't believe the stricter no swearing rules on Christian servers or that being homosexual is wrong. * He sometimes taunts people by dancing and shouting 'Bow down!' There are many variants of the taunt itself. * He helped IIIlopaazBoy get verified on YouTube. * He once was a cat when he switched his species for a day. * He once eliminated his own Survivor tribe's captain successfully. * He is lucky in Eviction Notice, as he almost never got evicted a single time, and managed to make it to the jury phase every time, but only winning one time. He also successfully eliminated his intended targets, including Fuse, who got angry over him. * One thing he is known for is his nearly perfect grammar. * The most despicable thing he ever did was lying about his species. * He almost always makes it to the merge in Roblox Survivor. * He is the second official #TheSquad member not to currently be a true human, after Jane and followed by Guesty. This was caused by the Dark Crystal Incident from 9/10/19. He was also the first major #TheSquad character to contain supernatural powers. * Besides Guesty, Johan Tyson is currently the only major character to be two different species in multiple different seasons. * He has bitten several people in 'Targets Are My Prey.' * He has also appeared in non-#TheSquad YouTube channels. Examples include MasBoy3000 and Da Unicorn Girl. * He came up with a lot of ideas for #TheSquad. * In each Jailbreak season he took part in, he reached the maximum level on the police team. He reached the minimum level for access to the level-locked lair below the volcano just to get in there. * He appeared in Hyes's previous live streams. * Johan Tyson is the first transgender character in #TheSquad's videos, as confirmed on Intense's Big Discord. Category:Major Pages Category:Major Characters Category:An Extraordinary Person With No Life TM Category:YouTubers Category:Intense's Videos Category:Males Category:Liars Category:Animals Category:Hybrids Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Strict Characters Category:Jurors Category:Misfits Category:Lycanthropes Category:Felines Category:Dark Karma Category:Characters of Mismatched Alignment Category:LGBT Characters Category:Transgender Characters